msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 9th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from August 9th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Meriahm Lausten: I now call this meeting to order. We will begin, as always, with a recap of last week's events, in chronological order. Verus, please begin with a brief summary of this Sunday's incident in the Storm Peaks. Verus Baelheit: But- I wasn't there. Aya Avernus: I was, if you would like me to speak in his stead. Verus Baelheit: Sounds like a fine idea. Meriahm Lausten: Very well, Lady Avernus. Thank you for volunteering. Please, the floor is yours. Aya Avernus: Thank you. Upon receiving our call to action, we ventured into the Storm Peaks in pursuit of an extralinear entity - Verus' other, a disillusioned Archlord gone mad. He was, at length, attempting to prepare himself for what he called 'Ascension' when we found him. Our encounter began atop the Temple of Winter, one of three Titanic structures found within the Maker's Terrace. He attempted to talk us down at first, but quickly turned to hostility; via spell he attempted to hold us at bay, but we matched every volley with magic of our own. He began to falter, which forced him into retreat; to the Temple of Invention he fled, where he made use of a celestial foundry to further delay us. With every minion we killed, we managed to weaken him further - until at last it seemed he was coming undone. To our surprise, he revealed that he still held the Norgannon's Might - an artifact I assume you are all familiar with - from his own timeline. Where after, he retreated once more. Our group followed him to the Temple of Order, where he made his final stand. Convinced that his actions were for the betterment of us all, he plunged the relic into his heart - thus empowering himself with every iota of the Titanic energies held within. In that moment, he changed; his powers grew exponentially, and his form dissipated into a living constellation of stars. Verus' other suppressed us all, but at last began to listen. Through what I imagine was a moment of clairvoyance, he saw the truth in his actions. And, in his regret, resigned. The fate of our world, after all, is for us to decide. To which, he gave us a tome - a Book written by the corrupted Councilors, detailing all their magics and work. Afterwards, he allowed us to end him. I believe it was by Haifrall's hand. Meriahm Lausten: Keep going, Lady Avernus. Ignore the Chancellor - he found a new high. Aya Avernus: ... Either way, Haifrall pulled the dagger from his chest - thus killing the Extralinear Verus, and ending the threat. That is all I have to say. Thank you for your time. Meriahm Lausten: I am so terribly sorry for the interruption, Lady Avernus. You are dismissed. Now, then. We will get back to that book in a moment, but first, a class was on the schedule for last Monday. If it occurred, would someone like to report on it to the Senate? I am informed by an aide that it did not occur. (He's very high.) Now, then... there were a few more extralinear events this week. Next was the one on Tuesday - do I have a volunteer to report on that? Ms. Ravenshire. Please, take the floor. Deloria Ravenshire: Good evening.. Everyone. Meriahm Lausten: May I remind the Senate that some variety of lower-body clothing is required dress at the Senate sessions. Deloria Ravenshire: On Tuesday this past week, we had another Alternative Linear scuffle.... Much to my Dismay.... I was unable to attend due to it.. Well being there alternatively… So- I figured something like this may occur which is why. I had it recorded. Tis why Sister Gynevra accompanied you that evening. Meriahm Lausten: Please summarize the event briefly, Ms. Ravenshire. Those who wish to view the recording can do so afterwards. We have quite a bit to get through this meeting, and no one wants to be here all evening. Deloria Ravenshire: Either way. To nut shell it. People got trapped into Mirrors.. Something of a side Project I have been working on in this Present time. But, the voice recording is what piqued some interest. This woman to whom I refer to apparently told us to beware what is to come but, how could someone know of what threat we would or possibly could have faced before the time arose. None the less I’m still surprised you all did fairly well in the event of exterminating my Alternate self. Just as a side note. You can now never look at mirrors the same way ever again. I’m done now. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Ms. Ravenshire. Dismissed. Now, then. The NEXT BLOODY DAY - Mage-Commander, would you mind stepping up and reporting on the attack on the Hold? You were present. Of course. Vanidicus Alexander: A woman claiming to be daughter of level three classified prisoner attempted to gain entrance to the hold. Naturally this was repelled. Several demolitions grade charges were placed around th'eternal areas of The Hold. Significant damage to the hold was a nonissue as it is hardened, however present personnel were in danger. After being tranquilized myself and Kalecthos Delnathor managed to disarm the bombs by sneaking into the water. Afterwards stealthed personnel were able to subdue the woman. The alternate chancellor was also present, but he was quickly driven off. His presence was an overall nonissue save for some unwanted mass dancing. That is all. Meriahm Lausten: Before you go... for the sake of those who were not present, please explain what the woman wanted. Vanidicus Alexander: Terrible things. Will that be all? Meriahm Lausten: Very well. Dismissed, Mage-Commander. Now, then. The next day - the next fucking day, I am so tired of saying this - there was ANOTHER EXTRALINEAR EVENT. Mage-Lieutenant, please report on the OTHER BLOODY EVENT in the Storm Peaks, and if anyone has an LEGAL herbs for headaches, see me after this meeting. Nathul. Bloody Nathul, get up here and talk about more alternates. Nathul Furlbrow: Hm? Last Thursday an alternate version of the Mage Commander, followed by a version of Mister Arc and Miss Shadowsong was able to jump the Chancellor in Dalaran... Somehow able to get his spellbook.. Because he carries it on his person..... Anyway, after fighting with them for a short time in front of the hold, they ran, and we tracked them to a small cave in Stormpeaks where they were trying to open a large amount of Time-rifts. After dropping the ward on the cave we were able to fight off the Alternate versions and take the book back.. after it was set on fire.. or something... I believe that's all.... Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Mage-Captain. You are dismissed. Right. There are three points that need to be addressed before proceeding to the next week. The first is the matter of the book. It is currently in the Arcane Vault, with heavy restrictions on it. No, do not try to get it out. Yes, I am talking to you, Chancellor. No one touches that thing without a Councilor breathing down their neck. The second is that in light of there being four separate extralinear events this week, two of them inside the city itself, the Senate has enacted martial law. There is a curfew and you will be searched upon entering or leaving the city. Thirdly... there is a slight problem. We were banking on the Chronomancy section of the book to contain a way to safely close the rifts permanently, but... I understand you all are concerned, but I wish to avoid delays and breaking Zanbor's fingers, so we shall do two things at the same time. Now, then. The section of the book that might have given us a way to close the rifts has been destroyed. Anyway, another solution has been... proposed. This one, unfortunately, requires the use of Chronomancy. The solution presented is to isolate the rifts and turn back the time within them - literally erasing them from all of existence, in both timelines. Verus can speak more on the how and why of going about tracking down the rest of these invaders, but I wanted to bring this before the Senate separately. The Council is in agreement. I know this is unorthodox, but I am proposing a writ of dispensation for this spell to the entire Senate, and I move for an immediate vote of the Council. Zanbor Emerson: We are in agreement on what? Meriahm Lausten: The Council that spoke last night, at least. I apologize, Zanbor, as your voice hasn't been heard yet. Still, my motions stand. Zanbor Emerson: It is fine... That doesn't hurt my feelings at all. Meriahm Lausten: The Mage-Commander wishes to speak. Vanidicus Alexander: Do remember everyone. We say, research. Research on chronomancy. All restrictions on chronomantic are in effect. All pertinent information should be brought to the council. Magical law will be enforced. That is all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Mage-Commander. Council, all in favor of the writ, say aye. Opposed nay. Meriahm Lausten: That would be five in favor, two again. The motion passes. Every member of the Senate is granted access to research, under the Librarium's direction, this one specific spell, as well as being able to perform it to close the rifts. Verus Baelheit: For the Greater good of Azeroth... We must make use of this Magic. Meriahm Lausten: As -distasteful- and -evil- as I find this information's source, we have no choice but to use it. We can now move on. Verus, you are last on the agenda before the floor opens, and we've not much time. Please be brief, and say what you need to on the plan. Verus Baelheit: Of course. My Colleagues, we have struggled against these Corrupted, alternate Mages for so long Now. I know you understand their threat. We have made strides of our own against them, however. All of their Number lie dead or defeated, save two. The Librarium and Battlemagi are working together to continue to put an end to these Rifts once, and forever. We may very well be at the tipping point... the Fulcrum of ages that decides if our Reality will become theirs. I have seen their future, now we shall take the fight to them. That's all, Meriahm. It's up to the Senate to make the difference now. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Verus. Now, on a happier note, I believe Lady Brisby has something she wishes to say before the floor opens. M'dear? If you would? Hellissa Brisby: Oh yes. As noted as of last week sometime, I motioned for a vote of No Confidence in Deloria Ravenshire as the Psychologist. I believe she has no idea how to do her job. General proof includes her insulting every member of the Senate she's been in contact with, refusing to do evaluations until coaxed, and focusing only on paperwork, which an intern should be doing. As I've been told, I needed a councilman to back such a thing, and that would be Lord DeVin at this time. Meriahm Lausten: ...okay, that was not what I thought it was going to be. Hellissa Brisby: Oh. That's what I came for though. Otherwise, I'd still be in my hospital room. You know, from the injury "future" Deloria caused. Meriahm Lausten: I was under the impression you were announcing a wedding of some nature, but okay, sure, you go right ahead with... whatever this is. Arranax DeVin: You requested a second, and as you made a good case. At least good enough that I feel you have a right to argue it before the rest of the senate. Hellissa Brisby: Oh, yes, I'm also getting married. Only some of you are invited. It's going to be a nice wedding, in a location that I won't mention because I really don't want all of you there. Meriahm Lausten: Oh. Well. Proceed with the dark-and-keeping-with-the-theme thing. Damon Halliwell: Do we have a second who also wishes to have a vote of no confidence? Oliviaxi Shadesong: Seconded. Meriahm Lausten: Sorry. Ms. Ravenshire, please step forward and defend yourself against these accusations. Deloria Ravenshire: I approve of this Decision. However. Vanidicus Alexander: Quiet. Everyone. Deloria Ravenshire: May I say why I approve? Meriahm Lausten: The floor is yours. I ask for silence. Deloria Ravenshire: Everyone, I apologize for everything that has transpired since I stepped foot into the Senate. I have been nothing more than a cuntish woman who appeals to her vanity of lesser degrees due to... A superiority complex due to I will say- Different work environments and the atmosphere of each individual within this Senate. Brisby congrats on your wedding.. And I apologize for any inconveniences I’ve give you. As for the rest of you- You will be happy to know That I am in fact, turning in my letter of Resignation. Hellissa Brisby: Nothing personal, of course. Like I said, you are a fine mage. Arranax DeVin: Maybe after the anger management, you'll be able to resume duties? Deloria Ravenshire: I would rather not. Arranax DeVin: What do you believe you will do then? Deloria Ravenshire: Seeing as how Miss Brisby proves a point. Mind dealing is one thing for sealing among other specialties I have in that division but trying to talk to people about their feelings and such puts me in a position that I cannot ascertain due to things even I have not come to grips with. Now, Medicine on the other hand I am much better with since that is more of a systematic area I’m familiar with. But I will leave that decision for t he council. As for you.... Councilors. If I am free to speak my mind... Arranax DeVin: Of course you are. Deloria Ravenshire: Commander... I honestly wish you would be a bit less anal about procedures and learn to take look of relaxation. Chancellor.... No more drinking and bear fights for you. DeVin.... I have nothing to terrible to say about you.. But you're one fucking interesting individual.. And Lady Meriahm... Arranax DeVin: Beautiful. Just ... beautiful. Deloria Ravenshire: Well... I think that out of all the councilors you are the one I respect the most..Besides Verus of course. Zanbor Emerson: Ignored again. Deloria Ravenshire: But. I actually wish to propose a theory on the rift closing. Meriahm Lausten: No, you cannot do that right now. It is not relevant to this discussion. This meeting is going long. If you have nothing else to say, the Council will vote on your letter of resignation. You are dismissed, and this matter is closed. And with that - with that - I am finally opening the floor. All who wish to speak, please place a staff, weapon, or your hand in the air. Khândir Belfâlâs: So...About that thing called chronomancy… Meriahm Lausten: Mr. Belfalas. Please take the floor. Khândir Belfâlâs: Good evening everyone... I am going to cut right to the chase because we're all tired and want to go home... Or wherever it is you stay... I have brought to the attention of the Commander a device that runs off of the timeways like a waterwheel, and creates arcane energy that can be used to empower or power almost anything you can imagine. At this point, it has already been cleared by the Librarium; it is relevant to add that I have done my own research before even creating the device... And found itto be safe, and that it does -not- affect the timeways. Meriahm Lausten: Take it the Libriarium for study, I think, unless the Council has a different opinion. Damon Halliwell: An interesting idea to be sure, maybe not the best time to bring it up with the whole other time line invading us thing but I like the concept. Vanidicus Alexander: We've already contained it. Remember Lausten? We vaulted it yesterday. Vorien Dawnstrider: I think that this device may require further study, though I do not see anything wrong with it at the moment. Meriahm Lausten: I remember. We vaulted a lot of things yesterday, though. Regardless, thank you. You are dismissed, and you will be placed in touch with the Librarium. Khândir Belfâlâs: I would much like my device back whenever possible, considering that it has been cleared by Muzula. Meriahm Lausten: For the sake of time, if you have a theory about the rifts, or Chronomancy, or really anything relating to that particular branch of magical theory, please see Ms. Silverweave after the meeting. Arranax DeVin: ... he should have his property back. Meriahm Lausten: Does anyone have anything to bring to the Senate floor that -isn't- related to that? And I agree, Arranax, and we'll talk about it. Zanbor Emerson: I am just going to go ahead and give a few announcements I would like to introduce Mab Nimue as our new Director of Humanoid Resources and Beauwitt Fairthorne has been promoted to Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs. That is it. Thank you. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Councilor, and well done to our newly promoted people. Deloria. Deloria Ravenshire: I just wish to say that I look forward to making better progress with you all. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Ms. Ravenshire. Ms. Raventhorne? You had something to say. Lora Raventhorne: Class on your personal salaries, stipends, and other financial benefits Thursday. Be there. Meriahm Lausten: A wise decision. Please, be sure to attend. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Promotions! Verus Baelheit: Of course, Chancellor. Meriahm Lausten: And now, over to Verus for promotions, and I have never been happier to say that sentence. Verus Baelheit: Mister Arystlen Ravenseid. Please step forward. Mister Ravenseid, In your short time amongst us already, we have been impressed with your Magical skill and dedication. Thusly, we see fit to promote you to the rank of Colleagues. Congratulations, Arystlen. Arystlen Ravenseid: Thank you...I am most honored Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Mister Ravenseid. Miss Vesiana Sinclair, Please step forward. Miss Sinclair, I am not alone when I say that your natural talent as a Mage has only ever been superseded to your dedication to your craft, and the Kirin Tor. I have no reservations in granting you rank of Colleague. Congratulations. Vesiana Sinclair: My thanks, to all of you. I am honored for the recognition. I will do my best to continue upholding everyone's expectations of me. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations again. You are dismissed. Mister Margrave Haifrall. Please step forward. Margrave Haifrall: Thank you, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations. Dismissed. Finally, Miss Muzula Silverweave. Step forward. Muzula, as an Archmage of this Senate, you have served loyally and earnestly with all of your strength, wisdom and Intelligence. Your skills are of great use to the Kirin Tor, and should you accept it, the Inner Council sees fit to grant you Outer-Council rank. What say you? Muzula Silverweave: I, am honored, Councilor. I accept. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, Muzula. You deserve this Dismissed. Meriahm Lausten: Right. I hereby call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events